


A Demon, A Pumpkin-Headed Freak, and You

by IrisoPage



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Reader has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: Nergal and Jack help you pick out an outfit, but they're much more interested in what's underneath your outfit.
Relationships: Jack O'Lantern/Reader, Nergal/Reader
Kudos: 16





	A Demon, A Pumpkin-Headed Freak, and You

**Author's Note:**

> ~ No Clue what to title this or tag this as  
> ~ I'm posting it anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Which of these do you like better?" 

You hold up two different outfits to yourself, switching between the two as you show them off to your supernatural lovers. One is sprawled out tiredly while the other hasn't taken his eyes off of you.

"You look beautiful in everything." Nergal is enthralled by every piece of clothing you show him. He would patiently watch you pick out clothes for hours if you let him.

"I can't wear everything, I have to pick one."

"Just wear nothing! Problem solved!" Jack offers, moreso to get this painful fashion show over with rather than to actually be funny.

He watched you and Nergal go back and forth with your clothing without so much as a suggestion. It was amusing at first, but Nergal constantly complimenting you got old very quickly. He would be much more entertained had you actually been  _ changing _ or  _ trying on clothes.  _ He didn't come in here to watch you dig through your closet all day.

"You wear the same thing everyday. I don't even know why you're here." You brush off his suggestion dismissively.

"I was hoping you would start stripping, but this has less nudity than the cable version of Paranormal Whacktivity."

You pretend like you're supposed to know what that means.

"Well, excuse me for not having enough sex appeal while digging through my closet." You huff and continue your search. "I'm not an 80s montage."

"You could be!" Nergal offers in an attempt to be helpful.

"Thank you, honey, but I think I'll pass on any montages for now."

_ "It'd be more interesting than whatever this is."  _ Jack huffs as he pretends to inspect his fingernails through his gloves.

"If you're going to make any more comments, you can leave."

_ "Can I!?"  _ Jack asks as he excitedly sits up.

"Okay, well, now you can stay." 

Jack immediately slumps across the bed again, almost kicking Nergal in the process. He glares down at the unimpressed pumpkin before his face brightens up again.

"Why don't you wear the skirt with the vampire teeth? I love the way that looks on you." Nergal sighs dreamily as he closes his eyes and imagines you already wearing it. 

"Good call, Nergal!"

"You'll look absolutely enchanting, my dear." He coos dramatically. You could practically hear his eyelashes flutter from where you were standing.

"You always know just what to say." You purr as you return his look.

So much lovey-dovey gush early in the morning causes Jack to fake gag.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you feeling left out?" You look over at him, pretending to be sympathetic of his woes.

"As if I would want to be invited to this mush fest. Put your silly outfit on so we can be done with this." Jack is about to start reaching under the mattress for his not-so-secret magazines when you make a fair point.

"You know, I have to get undressed first…"

Jack perks up.

"Why don't  _ you _ help me, Nergal?"

Jack deflates.

Before he can begin to protest, you scold him accordingly.

"You missed your chance to help before, so you don't get to 'help' now." You give him a look before turning your attention to Nergal. "Hmm, maybe I should give my extra special boy an even better reward for being so good!" You're practically rubbing it in Jack's face at this point.

Nergal immediately hops up to look at you with wide puppy eyes.

"Is it me!?" 

You stifle any laughter and cup Nergal's face in your hands.

"It's you!"

There's a moment where you can see Nergal light up, right before he pounces on you, making it his turn to almost kick Jack. 

Nergal kisses you desperately, like he had been thinking about your lips the entire time, but was far too 'Nergal' to do anything about it.

"What am I, chopped liver!?" Jack glares as he puts his hands on his hips.

You shove Nergal away for air and take a moment to sneer at the other end of the bed.

"You can watch from there." 

"You could have gotten some too, but  _ I'M  _ the one who was helpful!" Nergal boasts before looking for your approval. "Right, sweetheart?"

"Right, Baby!"

Nergal brings you in for another kiss, quite desperately and just a bit slobbery. His teeth quickly find their way to your neck, grazing against sensitive flesh as he resists the urge to scruff you.

While Nergal's hands are occupied with groping at you, the tentacles sprouting out from his back help you (read: undress you in the most gentle way a Nergal can.)

You make sure he doesn't rip them in his overexcited frenzy. The tangle of limbs makes you both look almost unrecognizable. His clothes easily melt away into a manageable pile of goop. The thick tendril between his legs already drips with thick precum. He presses you into the mattress as he climbs on top of you.

"Oh, someone must be eager if  _ you  _ want to be on top." You chuckle, but fully encourage him to take the lead for once.

"I just want to show you a good time, snookems." Nergal sighs with nothing but love and admiration in his eyes.

"And that's why you're my good boy!"

You sneak a glance at Jack and are only met with his tongue sticking out at you. He clearly wasn't interested in moving anytime soon, regardless of what you and Nergal did. You figured this could be an acceptable punishment for being  _ so  _ unhelpful.

Nergal hardly notices his presence as he starts to rut against your thigh, coating your skin in neon green precum.

_ "Tell me what you want me to do." _ Nergal purrs in your ear.

"FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY!"

You swore you heard a record scratch, or maybe that was just Nergal tearing at the sheets in a fit of anger.

Jack is far too busy laughing at his own comment to notice the angry tentacles that start creeping in his direction.

You decide you'd rather get laid than watch these two catfight. You pull Nergal closer and make him look at you.

_ "Nergal, don't keep me waiting. I'm already so wet for you."  _

That was always a surefire way to get Nergal to behave.

"I would never do such a thing!  _ Unlike some people."  _ He defends himself, giving a quick glance over his shoulder, but turns his attention to you.  _ "I'll  _ take care of you."

His slick member effortlessly slides into you.

_ "Oh, Nergal. You're so big, you always fill me up so well." _

Your words practically make him harder.

While Jack was still steaming about not being 'invited,' he still found a way to entertain himself. His tights made their way around his ankles without hesitation. One hand props himself up while the other pumps his cock, already dripping and adding to the mess on your sheets.

Nergal never takes his eyes off you as he easily slides in and out. Your wet walls stretch so wonderfully each and every time.

You sloppily kiss him as you tug at the tendril on his head, getting a taste of that sickly yet almost sweet drool. While Nergal moans into the kiss, he hesitantly pulls away from your face and stops his movement. 

"Uh, darling… do you think you could…?" Nergal sheepishly asks as he gestures behind himself.

_ "You want me to put a finger in you?" _

"Oh, won't you?" He gives an excited buck of his hips.

"Get these nice and wet for me then."

You lightly press your fingers to his lips and he greedily takes your fingers in his mouth. Nergal sucks on them thoroughly, getting them slick with viscous saliva. There's a quiet whine when you pull them away, but he quickly quiets down when your hand starts to travel.

You squeeze his ass and he gladly spreads them for you. Nergal lets out tiny whines and whimpers when you start to play with his hole.

His dick continues to wiggle inside you, managing to find every nerve it possibly could and rutting against them.

When your fingers reach his tunnel, he begins to thrust, with even more enthusiasm than before. With every movement of his hips, your fingers slide deeper inside him, causing him to push deeper inside of you.

"I'm close, Lovey…" He pants breathlessly.

_ "Go ahead~" _

Nergal gladly accepts the invitation to come undone, fucking you through his orgasm. He fills you with his seed, pushing deep inside of you. The sensation tips you over the edge to your own orgasm and you squeeze tightly around him, milking his cock for all he has.

Once he’s thoroughly finished emptying his balls, he practically collapses on top of you. 

_ "Oh, thank you, thank you, darling!" _

He coos breathlessly.

A thick green string of viscous cum connecting you as he pulls out.

While your demonic paramour curls up against your side, you turn your attention to the not so quiet moans coming from across the bed.

Jack is still going to town on himself after the free show you've been providing.

The candle in his head glows much more vibrantly than it did earlier, a clear sign of his excitement. Though, by this point, that was the least noticeable thing about him.

"You need some help there, Jackie?"

_ "I'd like to make a deposit."  _

"I'm not a bank."

"You sure could give a sperm bank a run for their money with  _ that  _ donation." Jack swipes a finger in the leftover Nergal spunk before popping it into his mouth.

"And  _ you  _ could be on Nergal clean up duty since your mouth doesn't have enough to do."

"Whatever you say,  _ Princess." _

The way it rolls off his tongue sends shivers up your spine. The shiver trembles back down once his tongue presses against your opening.

Jack takes his time as his tongue cleans up the sticky remnants from Nergal and yourself. His tongue pushes inside you, curling and obnoxiously slurping up the love juices.

His hands haphazardly discard the rest of his clothes, though he ultimately has to take his mouth off you to remove his shirt.

He takes the brief moment to admire how red your face is becoming all over again.

"Aww, is my little princess getting all shy on me?  _ How adorable." _

You start to retort against his teasing, but he quiets you when he pushes you back into the mattress.

_ "Shhh,  _ let  _ me  _ take care of you." He shoots a boastful look towards Nergal, but he's far too blissed out to care about petty insults.

Jack ruts against your opening, adding to how slick your thighs already were and covering his cock with slick.

"Let me show you how it's  _ really  _ done." He purrs as he lifts your legs up, pinning you underneath him in a mating press.

He pushes his thick member into you. A hand firmly grasps your thigh while the other reaches for your breasts.

Still sensitive from Nergal's bout, your walls easily conform to Jack's cock. He presses himself in, antagonizingly slow, inch by inch.

_ "Jack…" _

"That's it, say my name." His grin glows brightly as he stares down at you.

_ "Please, Jackie?" _

"Hmm… _ alright. _ " Jack pretends to think hard about it for a moment, before thrusting deep inside you, his hips grinding against yours. With every movement, you can feel your orgasm nearing, desperate to chase after the first.

"I almost don't want to let you cum, you look good  _ juuuuust  _ like this."

"Don't you dare…" You hardly had the strength to glare up at him, vision becoming fuzzy with pleasure.

_ "I could though…"  _ Jack smirks, grinding his hips, though you could feel him starting to slide out. 

You begin to whine, but you and Jack both look surprised when Jack suddenly thrusts forward. A familiar tentacle had wrapped around Jack's waist, forcing him to continue his pace and reducing him to a very realistic dildo. 

Nergal would indirectly give you  _ two  _ orgasms and show Jack how it was  _ really  _ done.

Each time your hips met, Jack would slam into your sweet spot. You clench your teeth and shut your eyes tight as you squeeze down on Jack, and fall over the edge of pleasure in unison.

Nergal is quick to remove Jack from you, while he's in the middle of cumming, leaving a spectacle of a mess on his own stomach. 

Jack didn't seem to mind too much and he pats your side appreciatively as if you were a thoroughly milked cow.

_ "I still say you shouldn't wear anything at all."  _ Jack offers 'helpfully.'

You choose to ignore this comment and instead enjoy the feeling of a spent supernatural man on either arm and little memory of what you wanted in the first place, not that it mattered much.

  
  



End file.
